Technical Field
The disclosure relates to display devices and, in particular, to methods for manufacturing such display devices.
Description of the Related Art
In an effort to meet consumer demand for high quality display devices, industry trends have turned to light emitting diode (LED) technology. Although considered a relatively mature technology in general, advancements in LEDs, such as through the development of micro-LEDs (sometimes referred to as “mLEDs” or “μLEDs”) have drawn attention. However, numerous technical challenges exist in their implementation.